Until you love me again: Must I love a manwho doesn't love me 2
by benedit
Summary: This is part two of Must I love a manwho doesn't love me! Nel is back from America and crosses paths with Grimmjow who is now a changed man. Does she still love him or na?
1. Chapter 1

4 years later

4 years ago Nel moved to America. She was now 24, a graduate with 2 children and a younger brother. Nel was currently working in a bank. She's was moving to Tokyo the next day for her new job at Patenra inc. A company which has become worldwide over the years apparently.

"Have you got everything ready for tomorrow Ayako?" Nel asked

"Yeah" a soon to be 16 year old boy answer. Ayako has grown up so much, he was now 5ft10, he looked so much like Kaien, you would think they were twins if he was still alive.

"Aya, can I play" A little 5 year old boy asked cutely.

"Wait a minute Daichi"

Daichi was now 5 years old. He was another version of Kaien too. He was a bit small for his age but that's also how Ayako grew, but look at him now all grown.

000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Nel had to catch an early plane to Tokyo, because she had to meet her new boss. She didn't even know who the CEO of the company she was about to go work for was. She's never paid any mind to it and she hasn't done her research.

Nel got to Tokyo around 11. They were currently staying in a hotel. She needed to call Tia and let her know she's was back. When Nel left for America she called Tia to let her know. Tia was really upset that she would leave without telling her best friend. But Now she was back.

Nel was getting ready for her interview with her boss. She already got the job but she had to go through quick process of assessment.

"Look after Daichi for me" Nel said

Nel took Hanako with her. Hanako Was the cutest thing ever. Her full blue hair like her daddy and older brother. She was now three and kind of had Her fathers temper when she doesn't get what she wants. Nel couldn't leave her with the boys in the hotel or she would cause trouble.

Nel was wearing a smart pencil skirt which was 2 inch above her knees. White tight long sleeve shirt and had her blazer in her hand and carrying on her other hip. Nel was still the same. She's has matured since she had a lot of responsibilities. But she was the same height still.

Nel got a taxi to the company building, which wasn't far from the hotel. In15 minutes they arrived.

The building was huge! It was all glass too. Nel walked to the entrance were there was 2 women sat on desk. One had Honey brown hair and the other had blonde hair. The blonde hair women was glaring whilst the orange head was smiling brightly. So Nel decided to approach the orange head.

"Hey, I'm here for my assessment, the name is Nelliel Tu"

"Oh, okay miss Nelliel the boss will see now. His on the last floor the last door on the centre far back." The cheerful woman said

"Thank you" Nel said

"And ohh, I heard there was children's playing area" Nel asked unsure. She didn't understand why they had a children playing area in the company. Probably the guy had children. But couldn't the wife look after them. Or she worked too?

"Yes, I'll show you, come with me"

Nel and the young women waited for lift. After some time there was a ding and they got on the lift. The 1st floor it stopped at. They both got out and the first door on the left the word nursery was written on it. there wasn't that much kids only 3 and a young lady probably on her 20s babysitting those children. Nel really wasn't keen on leaving her baby with a stranger but she guessed she could plus why would they get a criminal to babysit. That will ruin the companies name. Nel put down Hanako and kissed her forehead.

"If you need anything find me, but I'm sure I won't take long" Nel said as she turned and started to walk to the elevator.

"Mama" Hanako said looking like she was about to cry.

Nel didn't turn she walked in the lift pressed on the last floor. On the last floor two people got on as she got out, she walked to the last door on the centre and knocked once.

"Come in" a deep voice on the other side boomed.

Nel slowly opened the door and froze.

The man looked up from his paper and also froze.

"Nel?"

Oh my, back guys Nel is back.

Leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Nel slowly closed the door has she walked in. Head held high.

"Neliel Tu odelschwanck" Nel said has she reached her hand out to grimmjow for a handshake

Grimmjow was on his feet as soon as Nel walked in. He was speechless. He reached his hand out and shook Nels hand.

Grimmjow sat himself down eyes locked with Nels.

"Please have a seat" grimmjow quickly said

"Ermm, so uh" grimmjow was loss of words. He didn't know why he was acting like a high school girl.

"I'm here for the assessment as you recommended sir" Nel said

"yeah the assessment, sorry I just, can't believe" grimmjow shook his head and smiled.

"Mr jaegerjaquez, please can we get on with the assessment, I'm sure you have other appointments." Nel said as she frowned at grimmjow

Grimmjow just nodded as he went over the files. They discussed about the job responsibilities and working hours as well as other basic things. Just as they were finishing up, there was a knock at the door.

"Can't you wait for a minute" grimmjow said loudly for the person at the other end to hear him.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that Miss Nelliel daughter as been fussing and asking for her mother" the girl at the door quickly said.

Nel froze and paled. Watching what Grimmjow was going to say next.

"Come in" grimmjow said and sigh

Nel turned her head watching as the door opened slowly and a fluff of blue could be seen.

"Mama!" Hanako squealed as she saw her mother. She was held by the young lady from the nursery room. She was put down and ran to Nels side.

Nel picked up the little kid and stood up ready to leave. The door was close signalling the other person had just left. Nel turned to look at Grimmjow who was staring at Hanako carefully.

Grimmjow didn't want to come to conclusion or anything. But those blue eyes, hair reminded him of someone. All he could think was blue, blue, blue as he narrowed his eye.

"Keni" grimmjow whispered

"Thank you, I will be leaving now" Nel quickly said as she picked her bag and started making her way out of the office.

Grimmjow brutally got up "NEL WAIT" grimmjow shouted. However it was too late because the girl had basically just sprinted out. Which pretty much confirms Grimmjows thoughts.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it. He dropped himself on his chair and sighed loudly.

His door was pushed open. Grimmjow looked up and grinned

"Don't you know how to knock"

"Tsk" the intruder sat himself on the opposite chair.

"Learn some manners Nnoitra" grimmjow grinned

"I have more manners than you" Nnoitra said as he grinned up at grimmjow.

"She's back?" Grimmjow said slowly as his face turned into a serious one.

"Who's back?" Nnoitra asked

"Nel"

"So she's finally back eh. But anyway so what"

"She's going to work for me and she has another child"

"Ohh, yeah so? Plus last time I checked she had a son so her having a daughter isn't that much of big deal" Nnoitra said as he shrugged

"I think she's mine" grimmjow whispered

"Come again"Nnoitra said

"I think the little girl is mine, she had blue hair, eyes, she looked about 3 which fits the time me and Nel, you know"

"Did she tell you it was yours or did you just guess it was yours. I mean it could of been anyone's baby, another man with blue hair maybe? Plus the girl is not that innocent"

"No, I just know you know, who else do you know with naturally blue hair"

Nnoitra burst out laughing so hard. "Well, you got you're self a handful, what are you gonna tell melody? She's your Your finance after all"

Grimmjow sigh. " I'm having second thoughts about marrying her tbh"

"Why is that. Is it because of that Nel chick. The last time I checked you had no feelings for her plus you treated her like shit. Or what if she already moved on man. You can't just claim her like that" Nnoitra said seriously.

Grimmjow just nodded at his cousin

"So how's you little one and Shin" grimmjow asked

"Fine, as live as always" Nnoitra said grinning thinking of his little son and wife.

"How's Keni and your soon to be wife" Nnoitra asked

"Keni is just as always, melody is fine, nowadays she loves stating over, it seems her and Keni are getting on well now" grimmjow said

00000000000000000000000000000

That evening grimmjow got a call from his mother telling him that his cousin from America was visiting. There were having dinner over Grimmjows parent house in the weekend. Tomorrow was Friday, so grimmjow didn't mind since it was basically in two days.

Grimmjow's cousin was pretty weird. The guy had no emotions he was pretty much blank. Him and grimmjow never got on well, so grimmjow was just wondering how the guy looked since they haven't seen each other in such a long time. Aiko said to bring melody since his cousin will also be bring someone. Grimmjow was just wondering what girl in their right mind would want to date that guy.

The next day grimmjow went to work. He couldn't get his mind off of the little girl Nel was carrying the day before. Everything was just overwhelming. Nel was starting work today as his assistant, so maybe she will have a word with her.

Grimmjow sat in his office typing away when there was a knock on the door.

Grimmjow told the person to come. Nel walked in with some files in her hand.

"I filled these forms you told me to fill in." Nel said

Grimmjow nodded and sigh

"Nel can I have a word with you" Nel knew what grimmjow wanted to ask her and she was dreading it.

"Well, can't it wait sir" Nel keeping her voice calm

"No it can't. I want to know something, the little girl yesterday who is the father? And please don't lie to me Nelliel" grimmjow said in a serious tone

Nel knew she couldn't lie, but she wasn't ready to face grimmjow with the truth either.

Nel sigh as she sat herself down and looked at Grimmjow.

"You. She's your daughter Grimmjow" Nel said looking at Grimmjow straight in the eye.

Grimmjow was taken back. Even though there were no doubts that little girl was his it was still a shock. So she had a daughter. Grimmjow smiled but quickly scowled at Nel.

"Why didn't you tell me, don't you think I have the right to be in my little girls life" grimmjow said

"Don't bullshit me, that night was a mistake for both of us. You wanted nothing from me, you made pretty clear I was just an "easy fuck" remember? So why would you want to be in Hanakos life all the suden when you can even be half of forward toward Kenichin" Nel said angrily but soon realised she said too much.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude" Nel apologised

"I want to be part of her life, she's my daughter after all, you've had her all these years so it's my turn.."

"I'm sorry but, that can't be done, plus I need to go finish up my work" Nel quickly got up and left.

Grimmjow was scowling at the door.

Damn!

LOOOL Yeah yeah Nnoitra wasn't dead, I never said he was ehehe, so grimmjow wants to have Hanako?  
Grimmjow has a fiancé?  
Grimmjows cousin date, can you guess who it is?

Leave reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday grimmjow his fiancé and son made their way to Grimmjows mothers house. When they arrived, Nnoitra, shinji and their son giro were seated on the sofa, giro on shinjis lap. Tia and Grimmjows mother and father also sat down.

He was guessing his cousin ulquiorra hasn't made it yet.

Keni went and sat next to Nnoitra after greeting everyone quickly. The boy had grown so much. He looked older for his age, he was soon turning 15 but he looked about 18. He had Grimmjows good looks, he stood 6ft tall. Melody Grimmjows fiancé sat next to Aiko

Just as grimmjow was seated there was a knock at the door.

00000000000000000000000000000

Nel and her date for the night got out of the car. The slowly made their way to the front door and knocked.

There were some foot step approaching. The person opened the door wide and Nel gasped.

"Kenichin?" Nel couldn't believe it, the boy had grown so much. Nel didn't even know how she was still able to recognise him. He wasn't that little boy anymore.

"You know him?" ulquiorra Asked blankly and Nel just nodded not knowing what to say. She was now dreading going in the house.

When Uqlourio invited her to dinner with his family she didn't know or even once thought that he will come across Kenichin.

Kenichin stood aside to let the two in after saying a quick hello.

Nel couldn't keep her eyes of the little boy. He wasn't as cheery anymore. Or maybe he was mad at Nel for taking Ayako away and never called like she promised.

Both Nel and Uqlourio walked in hand in hand.

X

"NEL!" Tia stood up and ran to hug her friend.

Everyone's heads turned around.

Grimmjow was staring wide eye.

Everyone greeted the pair.

Tia was asking Nel 21 questions.

Uqlourio. Still had no emotions, staring at everyone blankly plus he hadn't said a word except for yes, and nos. grimmjow was starting to get a annoyed. Plus melody couldn't keep her hands off him, it was annoying how when other people are around she wants to be all lovey dovey but at home she doesn't let grimmjow even touch her. Grimmjow though.

Everyone sat down at the dining table. Nnoitra and Grimmjow sat next to each other whispering.

"Looks like ulquiorra is the new daddy" Nnoitra whispered chuckling.

"Tsk" grimmjow said and cleared her throat.

Grimmjow thought of something and grinned.

"So, Nel how is Ayako and Daichi" grimmjow asked smirking.

Nel paled. "Ermm their fine" Nel nervously said

So she can still be this nervous but at work she's all tuff. Grimmjow though

"And Han..." Grimmjow was soon interrupted

Nel started coughing, it seems she chocked on her food.

"Are you alright Nel" Gunter asked

"Yes, I'm sorry" Nel whispered

"No it's fine" Aiko said

Nnoitra snorted. Grimmjow smirked

After dinner some people were in the kitchen, living room or balcony.

Nel was currently in the kitchen after insisting on cleaning up after.

Grimmjow made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his hand around Nels waist. Nel jumped and quickly turned around wide eye.

"What do you think you're doing" Nel whispered pushing grimmjow away.

"How's Hanako. If I remember correctly I didn't get to ask about her since someone nearly had a heart attack" grimmjow said pouting his lips.

"She's fine. now leave" Nel whispered

"But it's my mums kitchen" grimmjow said casually and grinned

"Okay I will leave" Nel tried to get away

Grimmjow pinned Nel on the kitchen contour.

"I want you to tell my family you have a daughter and it's mine" he said

"You know I can't do that, what would they say. Plus your fiancé is there, what would she think" Nel stared at grimmjow

"Well it's either you tell them or I do, I'm sure you don't want me to" grimmjow said grinning

"Just leave me alone please" Nel said

"No. To tell you the truth I want you. So it's either I have you both or I have Hanako then work on having you after." Grimmjow said and forced a kiss on Nel.

Nel slapped him across his face. Staring at him wide eye. Grimmjow held his abused cheek

"What's going on here" ulquiorra who appeared out of nowhere asked

Nel quickly pushed grimmjow away.

"So who's going to explain. I know the basic Hanako is Grimmjows child, I heard that much." ulquiorra said

Nel was staring at ulquiorra like he grew two heads.

"Come Nel I will get you home away from this..., worthless Being" ulquiorra said

ulquiorra Took Nels hand and they both walked out.

Grimmjow followed behind. "You know you can't have her. You know that right. It's forbidden" grimmjow said loudly

Everyone's head turned to the commotion

"I don't know what you're talking about" ulquiorra said as he ignored grimmjow and proceed gathering his and Nels belongings

"Im your cousin and she's the mother of my child, you can't fuck your cousins baby mama. After all I already did that job. If you want I can even show you the tape." grimmjow said as a matter of faculty

Nel couldn't believe what she was hearing. What everyone were hearing. A tape? Does that mean grimmjow had filmed them having sex? Tears just started pouring down her eyes as she ran out.

"For your information grimmjow. Nel is just a friend. A little sister to me. But now look what you've caused" ulquiorra said calmly but you could hear the seriousness and anger in his voice

Everyone were staring at both men like they grew two heads. Tia had ran after Nel.

ulquiorra Left. Probably going after Nel too

Grimmjow couldn't move.

Damn

Nnoira whistled. "Way to go Grimm"  
Kenichin chuckled.

Shinji slapped Kenichins Nnoitra on their heads. "It's not funny, don't encourage him." Shinji hissed. Both male pouted

Melody looked like she was going to kill someone. Who the fuck was that girl.

Aiko got up and went up to his son. He slapped him across his face. And then hugged him.

"That's not how you speak about a women that you've fallen in love with" Aiko whispered to his son

Grimmjow frowned at what his mother said. Love?

"Can someone explain to me what is going on here" melody demanded.

Everyone ignored her.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Nel, wait please" Tia shouted

Nel stopped on her track and slowly turned around.

Tia caught up to her best friend and hugged her. She held her friend as she continued to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't know what..." Nel sobbed

"Sshh, it's okay Nel I understand" Tia said rubbing Nels back.

00000000000000000000000000

Uqlourio was able to catch up with Tia and Nel and dropped Nel in her hotel. He reassured her that everything will be fine.

Nel smiled and hugged and thanked Uqlourio. He was such an amazing person. He helped her getting a job in Amarica and with other things too. He was like a big brother to her. Although the guy acted like he had no emotions he was actually really caring and Hanako and Daichi loved him.

Nel went in bed dreading the next day at the office. She didn't want to face grimmjow just yet after what had happened.

Leave reviews


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Nel had called Tia in the morning. Tia promise to help her find a house after she was done with work on that day. She also needed to find school for the kids.

Nel decided to take Hanako to work since Ayako complained about the day before that when Nel had. Left with Uqlourio Hanako wouldn't stop crying for "mama"

Nel just hoped that grimmjow doesn't notice.

0000000000000000000000000000

Nel arrived at work dropped Hanako in the nursery. Pleaded the little girl to behave and that she check up on her every now and then.

Nel sat her self on her office chair and sighed. She felt tired, she hadn't had enough sleep actually.

She needed to get some documents to Grimmjow, but they can wait later. Nel quickly started typing away. 45 minutes later she decided to go and check up on Hanako.

When Nel walked in the nursery the was only to kids, which none were her baby. Nel started to panic.

"Where's my baby" Nel asked the young lady in charge

"Grimmjowsama said that you asked for her so he took her for you. He just left a minute ago."

"He probably took the lift, I took the stairs" Nel paled

Nel quickly go on the lifts to the last flower and ran in Grimmjows office.

"Oh, how are you Nel?" Grimmjow smiled. He was sat with Hanako on his lap playing on his Apple MacBook.

"What are you doing with my child" Nel asked with venom

"Our child" grimmjow corrected

"Look Nel I'm sorry the way I acted yesterday, I just wanted..."

"Yeah, damn right you're sorry" Nel interrupted.

"Please Nel, hear me out. If you don't want to see me fine but let me right my wrongs. Give me a chance" grimmjow pleaded

"Right your wrongs? Grimmjow I don't know who's been telling you that you've change because to me you're still that ignorant selfish

Man!" Nel raised her voice

"Before you try and ask me about Hanako, let's talk about Kenichin" Nel said

This morning when Nel called Tia she asked him about Kenichin, what happened to that little boy. Tia said a few things, but Nel could get the picture.

Grimmjow stayed quiet

Nel snorted" fix your relationship with your son first before you come and speak about Hanako because I forbid her be a replacement for Kenichin"

Grimmjow stayed quiet again. It seems Nel can read him pretty well.

"You're right. Me and keni don't have the best relationship a father and son could. And maybe I wanted hana to replace him or something. But truly I want to be a part of her life." Grimmjow said calmly

Hana? Nel loved the way he shortened Hanako and Kenichins names, it was so cute. But anyway.

"If I allow you to see Hanako, promise me you will fix you're relationship with Kenichin. Kits your job as a parent" Nel said calmly.

Grimmjow slowly just nodded.

Nel walked in further into the room and sat down.

"She likes you" Nel said smiling

Grimmjow nodded and smiled down at the little girl playing on his laptop.

"How's Daichi" grimmjow asked without removing his eyes from Hana.

Nel was quite shocked that grimmjow remembered Daichi.

"And Ayako" grimmjow said again still looking at the small girl

Nel chuckled. "Their both fine, Daichi has grown, so has Ayako but not as much as Keni, his huge"

"Yeah, I guessed" grimmjow said and locked eyes with Nel.

"I fucked up. My own son can't even stand being with me or next to me for an hour. I don't know what to do" grimmjow said.

Nel stared at grimmjow. You can tell throw his eyes the anger, pain, guilt he felt. Nels eye softened.

"You just have to take things slowly grimmjow, don't rush it, I'm sure he will come around" Nel said and smiled sadly.

Hanako yawned and turned her head to grimmjow. The girl was staring her grimmjow carefully, she then pulled at Grimmjows hair giggling.

"Come Hanako, you're hurting daddy" it slipped through Nels mouth that she even froze.

Grimmjow smiled at her. And whispered a thank you.

Hanako turned to her mother with a frown. "Daddy?"

"Nel nodded," Nel got up and walked to grimmjow and picked Hanako up.

"I'm sorry babe for not showing you you're father sooner" Nel kissed the girls forehead and set her back down.

Hanako was a smart little girl. Sometimes she would ask Nel where her daddy was, because other kids had their daddy. At sometimes she though Uqlourio was her daddy but Nel always told her no he wasn't.

Grimmjow got up taking Hanako with him. He carried the little girl and hugged Nel. Hana in between.

Nel was taken back. But she hugged back.

"Thank you so much Neliel" grimmjow said

Nel then had to take her break and meet Tia to look for her new house. She took Hanako and left to meet Tia

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how's everything going" Tia asked

Fine, I had a word with grimmjow" Nel said with a smile

"Hmm, well when you planing to move in your new home then"

Nel had finally found a house, the house was a 2 story house, decent size. It had 4 bed rooms, a big kitchen, bathroom and living room. It was just what Nel was looking for now plus it had all the furniture already.

"Well tomorrow since it's not like we have anything that needs to be brought there apart from our suitcase." Nel said as she sipped her tea.

Hanako was drinking her milkshake on a straw and so was Tia. After having her lunch Nel had to go back to work.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Grimmjow if you keep hiding stuff from me this marriage isn't going to work!" Melody said as she paced around Grimmjows office

"I don't know what you want to hear. She got pregnant after some messing around but we never went out. So what else do you want woman" grimmjow demanded

"I see the way you look at her. You've never looked at me that way! Plus all you family seem to love her and treat her all mighty" melody said

"Are you jealous" grimmjow asked amused

"What if I am, I'm you're fiancé, you're getting married to me!" Melody shouted

"You know what, fuck you I'm out of here" melody said and walked out

Grimmjow shook his head. The woman loved to stress him out.

There was then a knocked at the door. Grimmjow told the person to come in with an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later" the person at the door said

"Nel? No, come in"

Nel walked in with Hanako oh her right hip.

"Hey" Nel said

"Hey" grimmjow nodded

"Ermm, I just wanted to invite you and Keni over mine, for dinner on Friday, and of course you can bring erm your fiancé" Nel said quickly

"Yeah, I'll love that" grimmjow said

"Ok, well I'm gonna drop this little one to the nursery and go back to work" Nel said as she got up

"Erm, can she stay with me?" Grimmjow asked

Nel tensed and then nodded "why not" Nel smiled

Nel left Hanako with grimmjow and went to do her work

X

leave reviews


End file.
